


With A Grain Of Sand

by djordi



Category: Greys Anatomy
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, M/M, ManxMan, Romance, Tension, djordi, greys anatomy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djordi/pseuds/djordi
Summary: A re-imagine of the scene where Levi gets kicked off the rotationplasty surgery and Nico makes up for it later.© djordi 2019





	With A Grain Of Sand

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have never studied medical practices so I apologise for any inaccuracies as I'm mainly using the show as reference.

The ache of humiliation sat uncomfortably in Levi’s stomach as he rounded the corner into the Emergency Room. Having studied for three weeks for his first and upcoming rotationplasty, embarrassment was all that had been left in the midst of being kicked off the surgery.

However, being a professional meant learning to cast aside personal matters in times of need. Swallowing his frustrations, Levi followed Dr. Bailey to where his next patient was waiting.

Working in a hospital meant that experiencing traumatizing situations should be something to expect from time to time. However, it didn’t change Levi’s feelings of discomfort when Frank Nelstadt coughed up speckles of blood followed by an uncanny-shaped blood clot. 

Following his superior’s orders, Levi intubates the patient as they prepare for an ultrasound, all the while thoughts of Nico and the surgery floating around his head.

Nico had been in surgery for an hour now. Was he still thinking of what happened earlier? Would he apologise to Levi for not standing up for him? No matter their status, boyfriend or mentor, Levi knew he deserved better than that and it wasn’t fair that Dr. Karev got to take his place simply because of “seniority”.

Levi may have lacked some argument due to his opportunity of even scrubbing in on the surgery coming down to “special treatment”, but it wasn’t only Nico that got him this opportunity. Levi was smart, and he worked hard to get to where was going. This opportunity had not all been because of the role Nico played in his life.

“Schmitt! We need you over here!” Dr. Bailey demanded and Levi snapped out of his thoughts to focus once more on the coughing man before him. 

Frank Nelstadt is taken into surgery and Levi scrubs in to assist Dr. Bailey in surveying the patient’s condition. Watching as his superior operates the catheter, Levi asks questions and makes observations. Dr. Bailey chuckles a few times at his comments and praises his ability to identify the common cause, making Levi’s spirits lift for the first time since this morning.

It was quarter-past three in the afternoon when Levi and Dr. Bailey made their way down to the lobby to inform Frank’s family of their recent diagnosis. Levi, feeling more accomplished after Dr. Bailey’s generous praise, was in better spirits. 

After leaving the Nelstadt’s to their own, Levi exited the room and headed for the men’s locker room when Dr. Bailey interjected his path.

“That was not easy, what you did today.” she said. “Not everyone picks up on things as quickly as you did with that man today.”

“I was just following my instinct.” Levi admitted truthfully. “It was more of a gut feeling, but really you helped much more than I did.”

“Don’t be so humble, Schmitt.” Dr. Bailey replied. “You did well today and even with all the medical training in the world, having a gut feeling is what makes a great Doctor.”

Levi opened his mouth to speak but Dr. Bailey wasn’t finished. “Being an intern is hard, I know. You’re in a place constantly feeling suppressed by superior knowledge. But the way you handled that patient today, you put his husband to shame calling you a ‘child doctor.’ You should be proud of yourself, Dr. Schmitt.”

“I, uh-thankyou.” Levi stuttered, unable to form coherent words as shock settled in. That was the first time he had been commended by one of his superiors. To hear that his work was being acknowledged was music to a deaf man’s ears for the young intern.

Levi changed out of his scrubs with his head in the clouds. He was so high on Cloud-9 that all thoughts of Nico and this morning’s fiasco had left his mind completely. 

He left in a daze, mindlessly walking towards his car with a grin that no man could shake. After having a rough morning, this day turned out to be exactly what he needed. Levi wasn’t ready for that to end yet.

Levi drives home and a few hours later is seated on his couch watching television and scarfing down a carton of noodles when there is a knock at the door.

Turning in surprise, Levi stares at the door with noodles hanging out of his mouth before he registers that someone was here. Dropping the carton and turning off the TV, Levi all but trips over the couch trying to get to the door as the person knocking seems insistent.

Levi flings the door open and nearly chokes at the sight of Nico standing tall and firm in the doorway.

“Nico?” he asks. “What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?” the taller man questions and Levi nods, stepping aside to let his boyfriend in. 

Nico stands awkwardly, seemingly out of place. Levi waits for him to start talking, leaning against the counter with a neutral expression.

“I, uh,” Nico stammers. “I was wondering if we could talk?”

“I assume that’s why you’re here.” Levi replies.

Nico nods. “Look, about this morning-“

“Nico, honestly,” Levi interrupts. “If you’re just going to feed me excuses on why you let me get kicked off one of the biggest surgeries I’ll ever witness then-“

“No, it’s not that.” Nico shakes his head before lifting his gaze to meet Levi’s. “I wanted to apologise.”

Levi’s eyes go wide in surprise. “Apologise?”

“You were right, I should’ve stood up for you. That was an amazing opportunity and I’m sorry you didn’t get to see it.”

“Look,” Levi sighs. “I know I’m just an intern, but you could’ve said something. Anything would’ve made the situation better, but you just let Joe take it from me like that.”

“Levi,” Nico says. “Joe is an experienced Doctor. I know it’s not fair but even if I said something, the likelihood of you being in that surgery was slim. At the end of the day, Link and Jackson had the final say. I’m sorry.”

“You know what?” Levi straightens up. “Thankyou for your apology Nico, really. But you didn’t have to come all the way here just to talk. We could’ve easily spoken tomorrow.”

“Wait,” Nico says in disbelief. “You’re mad at me for apologising?”

Levi shakes his head. “I’m not mad. It’s just-“ He sighs. “I had a really good day today despite this morning. I just wanted to retain that feeling a little longer before speaking to you about this.”

To his surprise, Nico smiled. “Yes, I heard about your great day.”

“You did?” Levi asks in shock. “How?”

“Dr. Bailey. She admires you, Levi. You made her proud today.”

“Wait wait wait.” Levi grabs onto the counter to stop himself from falling over. “Dr. Bailey was talking about me?”

“You didn’t know?” Nico asks. “She’s been raving all about her ‘rising’ intern since this afternoon. She was very impressed with how you handled the patient with Factor V.”

Levi grips the counter harder to stop himself from tumbling. “Woah.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t know.” Nico says. “You’ve been the talk of the hospital all afternoon. And…”

“And what?”

Nico’s features are soft as he gazes at Levi fondly. “When I first heard about it, I couldn’t stop thinking about how proud of you I am.”

Levi’s world tilts at the sound of that. “You’re proud of me?”

“Of course I’m proud of you.” Nico takes a step forward and reaches gently for Levi. “I know I should’ve been there to hear it from you yourself, but hearing our colleagues talk about how bright and amazing my boyfriend is, it made me so incredibly proud of you. Because they’re right.”

Nico’s lips at next to Levi’s ear as he whispers. “You are amazing.”

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything.” Nico reassures his trembling boyfriend as he pulls him into his arms. “Just enjoy the moment, and the many more to come.”

Levi sighs into his boyfriend’s chest and smiles. “Thankyou.”

Nico rests his chin on top of Levi’s head. “You’re welcome. I’m just sorry it had to be this way but then again, if you had scrubbed in on that surgery, this opportunity wouldn’t have taken its place.”

Levi nods. “I know, but to me it’s not about collecting gold stars on your homework. It’s about helping people and gaining experience so you can keep getting better and better at it. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. It’s not about being a star.”

Nico nods and looks down to meet Levi’s eyes. “I know that you love helping people but if there’s one thing you are Levi Schmitt, it’s a shining star.”

Unable to fathom words, Levi simply pulls Nico down to him by the scruff of his neck, connecting their lips in a fiery, passionate kiss.

Maybe the day had started out rough, but Levi was happy and knew that he would never trade this moment for anything in the world. 

More opportunities would come and when they did, Levi knew Nico would be right by his side cheering him on. Until then, he would take the small accomplishments as a grain of sand until he could turn them into a pearl.


End file.
